Second Hand of Time
The Second Hand of Time (時の秒針 Toki No Byōshin) also known as the "Guardian of Time", is an artwork created by the Hikari family. Appearance The Second Hand of Time has two forms: an artwork and a human appearance. As an artwork, it resembles a set of crystals surrounding a main, taller one. The latter element bears an elegant two strands necklace, each part decorated with a red gem. In the anime, the main crystal is engraved with an elaborate golden clock hand. As a human, she has the appearance of a young lady with short, white hair and green eyes. She wears changing ethereal yet short dresses and the two red gems on her head. Personality Little is known about the Second Hand of Time, who remains discreet and silent. As a town’s tutelary artwork, she seems to grant every wish humans make, including killing rivals or sacrificing one’s life to save another, but comes to regret her actions when the consequences become disastrous, and actively works to redeem herself by assisting Freedert. She then appears as melancholic, with a warm side, staying with Freedert with a smile as they’re dying. History The Second Hand of Time is created by a member of the Hikari familyManga: The Second Hand of Time, Part 5 and eventually becomes a village's tutelary artwork. As war is getting closer and the son of the local duke, Elliot, is sent to the battlefield, one of the inhabitants, Kyle Endoyle, comes to the Second Hand of Time and begs it to kill his rival in love.Manga: The Second Hand of Time, Part 7 The artwork takes control of his time'Manga': The Second Hand of Time, Part 8 and grants his wish: Elliot is struck in the back by what witnesses describe as a giant hand of time. Elliot's lover, Freedert, then begs the artwork to revive the boy in exchange for her own life. The Second Hand of Time obliges and the Duke comes back to life to find the village in ruins. Desperated, he asks the artwork to give her time back to Freedert, but kills himself with his sword, the Wedge of Time, before it can grant his wish. Unable to manipulate time that has stopped, the artwork realises too late its mistake but cannot undo Elliot's fateful gesture. It ultimately freezes Freedert's time and makes her part of itself to save her. A member of the Hikari family then faces the Second Hand of Time, accusing it of the village's destruction. Freedert intervenes and the artwork is sealed instead of destroyed. Kyle Endoyle, now mentally ill, is maintained alive until he recovers enough sanity to write this story in a book he titles Ice and Dark. However, if the Second Hand of Time survives the Cultural Revolution, Kyle's tale is altered to erase its grim ending and details regarding the artwork, that is replaced by a generic deity. The story is retitled Ice and Snow and most copies of the original book end up destroyed. The Second Hand of Time is at one point hidden in Klein Church, where it becomes a "ghost" artwork that can't be seen except for an engraved slate circle on the ground.Manga: The Second Hand of Time, Part 2 Freedert knows Elliot’s soul still exists under another form and is trying to find her, but the artwork and its seal both progressively weaken. As its end draws closer, it finds a last hope to extend its time in a painting depicting a snowy landscape. The strong power emanating from this new artwork lifts what remains of the seal.Manga: The Second Hand of Time, Part 3 The Second Hand of Time takes advantage of Phantom Thief Dark coming to steal it to enter its new receptacle and kidnap the latter's creator, Daisuke Niwa. It knows the latter's presence means Freedert will reunit with Elliot soon.Manga: The Second Hand of Time, Part 10 The Second Hand of Time's presence corrupts the painting, that starts turning black as it freezes and becomes dangerous to touch by other artworks, like Dark or Towa. Meanwhile, the crystal in Klein Church disappears. Daisuke enters the Second Hand of Time's snowy new world, and the artwork erases his memories so that he obediently paints to extend its time.Manga: The Second Hand of Time, Part 4 This artifice is short-lived as Dark, about to steal the painting, enters to temporarily free his host from his daze and the guards the Second Hand of Time creates fail to stop him. The boy however decides to stay to help. Freedert stays with Daisuke Niwa and tells him her story, enough for the boy to assist them and paint willingly to give them a chance to reunite with Elliot. However, the Second Hand of Time keeps weakening and the world it created slowly fades, replaced by a snowfield. It soon becomes unable to send Daisuke Niwa back to his world. With Satoshi Hiwatari's external intervention, Daisuke and Freedert join an imitation of Klein Church. The Second Hand of Time appears before them but can't help Freedert, who's now visibly weakened. Dark appears to rescue his host and pull him out of the dying painting. The Second Hand of Time and Freedert stay together until Satoshi plunges the Wedge of Time, that was hosting Elliot's soul, into the painting. The two humans are finally reunited and can depart in peace with the artworks that hosted them. The snow painting however remains, but empty. Before disappearing, the Second Hand of Time uses its power to make snow fall in Daisuke's world as a gift. In the anime The Second Hand of Time is one of the most precious Hikari artworks.Anime: Episode 25, The Black Wings It is located under Fountain Park. It hypnotises Daisuke Niwa and leads him from his house to its location before absorbing him. It also has the power to stop Dark and With from approaching.Anime: Episode 21, An Icy Voice Calling According to Krad, once the Second Hand of Time destroyed, the Black Wings can be activated again. Relationships Freedert: Daisuke Niwa compares Freedert's relationship with the Second Hand of Time with the one himself has with Dark. Indeed, the artwork became one with the girl to save her life and give her a chance to meet her loved one again and their physical appearance sometimes resembles a mix between them, like when they appear before Daisuke for the first time. They both protect and trust each other, and when Freedert is about to die, the Second Hand of Time appears to hold her hands and keep her company. Gallery The Second Hand of Time Part 2 The Second Hand of Time.png | The Second Hand of Time's artwork form. Second Hand of Timeanime.png | The artwork has additional decorations in the anime. Episode 24 The Second Hand of Time shatters.png | In the anime, the artwork shatters when Freedert dies. References Category:Artwork Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters